Y llegaste tú
by Nasirid
Summary: A veces esa persona especial que el destino guarda para cada uno está en un lugar que ya has visto muchas veces...es sólo cuestión de mirar mejor. One Shot


**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes, lugares y demás son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Esta historia no está escrita con fines lucrativos...sólo para el disfrute del personal._

_**Edit**: La canción se titula "Y llegaste tú" y pertenece al dúo **Sin Bandera** (el cual os recomiendo muchísimo!). Y como ffnet tiene prohibido poner letras de canciones, sólo os dejo el título. No vaya a ser que me cierren la cuenta ;)_**  
****

* * *

**

**Y llegaste tú**

En la sala común de Gryffindor se respiraba una tranquilidad poco habitual, al igual que en el resto del colegio. Todo el mundo iba de un lado a otro hablando o riendo, sin mirar hacia atrás continuamente, sin el temor de ser perseguidos con el que habían vivido los últimos meses. Después de todo ya había acabado, ya no había por qué tener miedo a un posible ataque de mortífagos entre aquellas paredes… toda la pesadilla había llegado a su fin, y todo gracias a él.

Él, que estaba en aquel momento sentado junto a sus amigos en un rincón de su sala común, intentando acabar un ensayo antes de bajar a cenar. Porque él, aún siendo el famoso Harry Potter, "el niño que sobrevivió de nuevo", el que había acabado con las amenazas de Voldemort y todos sus seguidores, no se libraba de las tareas que le correspondían como alumno de séptimo curso; si quería sacar buenas notas en los ÉXTASI'S debía estudiar como el resto de sus compañeros.

Aunque, en aquel momento, no estaba estudiando precisamente. Escribía de forma mecánica en el pergamino, sin saber realmente lo que estaba poniendo, escuchando de fondo a Ron y Hermione mientras sus pensamientos volaban más allá de la habitación.

Hacía días que se lo reprochaba en silencio, no podía creer que hubiese sido capaz de enfrentarse al más malvado de los magos pero que no pudiese hablar con ella. Le daba pavor escuchar de sus labios un rechazo amable que desmoronase todos los castillos que él había creado ya en su mente. Los días de antiguas profecías y de magos malvados habían terminado por fin, dejando salir el adolescente normal que vivía dentro de él; ése cuyo mayor temor era ella.

Apenas habían pasado unas semanas desde que había descubierto que ella existía y no podía dejar de preguntarse qué habían estado haciendo sus ojos todos aquellos años. Porque Harry la conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo, más de siete años, y nunca la había visto realmente, no como la veía ahora. ¿Hacia donde había estado mirando tanto tiempo? Porque hasta unos meses antes ella era solamente la hermana de su mejor amigo, una amiga más y, de pronto, la venda cayó de sus ojos y ella se convirtió en '_la chica'_. Esa que, por razones al principio desconocidas, aparecía en sus sueños continuamente; esa que le hacía quedarse sin aliento cuando le sonreía; la única capaz de distraerlo mientras jugaban al quidditch; la que vivía de continuo en su cabeza y le hacía soñar hasta despierto; la que había conseguido enamorar a Harry Potter.

**ooo**

Como cada noche la cena era exactamente igual a la anterior, a Harry le recordaban a las cenas de sus primeros años en Hogwarts, cuando nadie temía la vuelta de Voldemort; ahora que ya no había nada que temer todo era igual, en todos los aspectos. Porque ella se seguía sentando con sus compañeros, como había hecho desde que entrara al colegio, y pocas veces se pasaba hacia donde Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban, para el disgusto del primero. Para Harry estaba claro que ella no sentía lo mismo, incluso parecía alejarse más de él poco a poco. Nunca habían sido grandes amigos, él nunca le había prestado la atención suficiente hasta su quinto año; un año después podían considerarse amigos, pero tampoco la tomó demasiado en serio entonces y ahora, otro año después, era ella la que parecía no prestarle atención a él. ¿Por qué ese cambio de tornas? No es que él esperase que ella siguiese enamorada de él, porque hacía dos años que, según Hermione, ella le había olvidado en ese sentido, pero tampoco tenía sentido que ella ya apenas le hablase, que casi ni le mirase… Había algo que no cuadraba¿qué había pasado para que ella dejara de tratarle como su amigo?

Dudas, dudas y más dudas. Y le daba un poco de vergüenza contárselas a Hermione, porque ella le echaría en cara que hubiera tardado tanto y que por eso hubiese perdido su oportunidad. ¿Hablar con Ron¿El hermano celoso?... mejor no. Estaba visto que o lo arreglaba por sí mismo o se iba a pasar quién sabe cuánto tiempo dando vueltas a aquellas preguntas. Era ahora o nunca¿qué mejor momento que la primera salida a Hogsmeade del día siguiente?

**ooo**

Amaneció pronto, demasiado pronto para Harry, que no había podido dormir mucho porque no hacía más que darle vueltas a lo que le diría a ella. ¿Y si decía que no¿Y si no quería ir con él a Hogsmeade¿Y si…?

Bajó junto con Ron al comedor, donde Hermione ya les esperaba, preparada para la primera visita que hacían al pueblo después de la batalla… por fin todos los establecimientos estarían de nuevo abiertos y la visita sería como las de los primeros años. Pero Harry no iba a ir con ellos, y así lo hizo saber cuando sus amigos se levantaban de la mesa.

Y así fue como, con las quejas de Ron de fondo y la mirada curiosa de Hermione, Harry se quedó sentado un poco más en la mesa, esperando que ella apareciese.

Y sí tuvo que esperar algún tiempo, porque entre todas las cosas que era ella estaba también lo de no ser muy madrugadora. Pero él esperó paciente, dándole vueltas a los cereales, pensando y corrigiendo un poco más en su cabeza lo que iba a decir... hasta que ella apareció por la puerta del comedor. La mayoría de la gente ya se había ido, sólo quedaban los rezagados y los alumnos de primer y segundo año que no podían ir a la visita.

Harry la siguió con la mirada, esperando que se acercara hacia donde él estaba ya que el resto de la mesa de Gryffindor estaba vacía. Pero no se acercó, sino que se sentó justo al final y comenzó a desayunar con parsimonia. Él se levantó con decisión y comenzó a caminar hacia el final de la mesa. Cuando se levantó iba con toda la intención de acercarse a ella y pedirle que fueran juntos al pueblo, pero a medida que se iba acercando a ella esa intención disminuía y se convertía en terror. Pero se tragó el miedo y se sentó a su lado como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-Buenos dí..- comenzó Harry.

-¿Qué quieres Harry? – le cortó ella sin mirarle a la cara.

-Bueno, sólo venía a decirte buenos días – le contestó él un tanto desconcertado. De todas las respuestas que había imaginado que ella le daría no entraba ninguna de ese carácter tan... cortante. Ella nunca había sido así. Su mal genio tenía cierta fama... pero era cosa de familia y ella normalmente no era tan fría y distante como lo estaba siendo en aquel momento.

-¿Qué quieres Harry? No tengo toda la mañana. – volvió a preguntar ella, esta vez volviendo la cara para mirarle. – Y no me vengas con cuentos porque sé que algo quieres, sino no te habrías acercado. Nunca lo haces. – repuso ella con una ceja alzada.

¿Qué nunca se acercaba¡Pues claro que no! Si cada vez que estaba a su lado parecía un estúpido hablando y odiaba sentirse así delante de ella. Por eso no se acercaba... Pero ahora que había reunido el valor era ella la que volvía a alejarse.

-Sí, quiero pedirte algo.

-¿Ves? – dijo ella volviendo a su desayuno. Sea lo que fuere lo que él iba a pedirle no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo. Aunque Harry agradeció el gesto, si ella no le estaba mirando le costaba menos hablar.

-Yo... venía a pedirte que vinieras conmigo a Hogsmeade.

Dicho y hecho, si lo que él quería era sorprenderla lo había conseguido. Ella volvió a mirarle de nuevo entrecerrando los ojos, pero siendo incapaz de articular palabra.

-¿Vendrás? – preguntó Harry mucho más tranquilo. El primer paso estaba dado y tampoco había costado tanto.

-¿Estás seguro de que no te equivocas de persona? – en la mirada de ella se adivinaban un montón de dudas que él, sin embargo, no supo ver.

-Por eso tienes que venir conmigo a Hogsmeade. – respondió él levantándose.

Ella le siguió en silencio hasta la entrada del colegio, donde encontraron los carruajes que les llevarían al pueblo. Una vez dentro, ninguno abrió la boca. Quizás porque no sabían qué decir, o quizás porque lo que querían decirse no tenía por qué escucharlo las otras dos alumnas que estaban también en el mismo carruaje.

El bullicio del pueblo volvía a ser el de antes, decenas de alumnos yendo de una tienda a otra, la gente del pueblo haciendo también sus compras... todo el mundo parecía estar tranquilo y a gusto, menos ellos dos. Ella no tenía ni idea de por qué le había seguido, pero lo había hecho y ahora estaba esperando que él le diese algún tipo de explicación. Pero Harry estaba muy ocupado mirando los escaparates y la gente que pasaba alrededor. Harta del silencio del chico, ella se paró junto a la tienda de túnicas, cruzó los brazos y esperó a que él se diera cuenta que ya no le seguía.

Harry miraba los escaparates como si así pudiera librarse de hablar, pero evidentemente, solo servía para alargar más el momento. Una de las veces que miró hacia atrás para buscarla se sorprendió al no verla a su lado, levantó la vista y la vio. Unos metros más allá había una chica pelirroja parada junto a la tienda de túnicas, con cara de pocos amigos y con los brazos cruzados. Harry se apresuró a volver a su lado y, cuando iba a disculparse por dejarla atrás, ella le cortó.

-Si me querías para dar vueltas por el pueblo en silencio mejor me voy. Gracias por hacerme perder el tiempo. – dijo ella dándose la vuelta.

-¿Qué problema tienes conmigo, Ginny? – soltó él de pronto.

-¿Problema? Yo, ninguno.

-¿Por qué me rehuyes entonces? – preguntó él mirándola a los ojos. – Si no tienes ningún problema conmigo¿por qué has dejado de ser mi amiga?

Ginny no supo qué contestar. En realidad sí sabía la respuesta pero era algo que prefería no decirle, porque eso significaría aceptar lo que todavía sentía y no quería. No quería volver a caer desde la nube como había sucedido el año anterior. Por aquel entonces la batalla final se acercaba, y ella había entrado de alguna forma dentro del círculo cercano de Harry, aquel que formaban Ron y Hermione. Y Harry se acercó más a ella... y comenzaron a ser amigos. Pero su mente volvió a hacerse ilusiones y cuando se dio cuenta que Harry sólo era su amigo, cayó de la nube. El golpe fue doloroso, porque él se esforzaba por ganarse su amistad otra vez y ella le rehuía, queriendo así evitar ilusionarse de nuevo. Y así seguían las cosas, ella evitándole y él intentando llegar hasta ella.

-No ha pasado nada, Harry. Simplemente nos hemos distanciado y ya. – respondió ella con toda la indiferencia que fue capaz de mostrar.

-¿Por qué? – repitió él.

-¿Tienes que cuestionarlo todo? – preguntó ella a su vez.

-Sí

-Las cosas pasan por alguna razón y nosotros nos hemos distanciado, punto. – contestó Ginny cruzándose de brazos otra vez. – Eso es todo, la gente a veces deja de hablarse y ya está.

-Eres tú la que ha dejado de hablarme, eso es lo que no entiendo. – Harry se acercó aún más a ella. - ¿Se puede saber qué he hecho mal esta vez?

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres un pesado? – dijo ella dando un paso hacia atrás. – Vamos Harry, no le des más vueltas... al fin y al cabo tú y yo nunca hemos sido grandes amigos, así que no veo por qué ahora te preocupa tanto si te hablo o no. Eso nunca te ha importado mucho. – repuso ella con un deje de reproche que Harry sí notó.

-Así que es eso¿no? – y aunque él no dijo nada más, Ginny se sorprendió de lo rápido que había captado el mensaje. Quería irse de allí, correr hasta el colegio y encerrarse en su habitación, porque creía ver algo en los ojos de Harry que le daban cierta esperanza. Por eso no quería seguir allí y mirarle a los ojos, porque iba a volver a caer y, probablemente esa vez la caída sería más dura.

Él se dio cuenta que habían llegado al punto clave, al principio de todo. Todos aquellos años que había sido un ciego y no la había visto, todas aquellas veces que ella había estado ahí y que él no se había dado cuenta, todas las ocasiones en las que ella le había demostrado lo que sentía y que él, estúpidamente, había rechazado sin ni siquiera pararse a pensar. Todo se volvía ahora en su contra. ¿Cómo conseguir el perdón después de haber fallado tanto?

-Supongo que lo único que puedo decir es lo siento. – comenzó Harry acercándose otra vez a ella, cogiendo su mano disimuladamente. – Siento todo lo que te he hecho pasar estos años, siento haber sido un poco lento en darme cuenta, siento no haberte visto todos estos años.

Ginny quería correr, su mente quería hacerlo, pero su cuerpo se quedaba allí, quieto, atento a las leves caricias que Harry daba en la palma de su mano. Aquello no estaba pasando, no. Pronto se despertaría en su habitación, en el colegio y todo habría sido... ¿un bonito sueño o la misma pesadilla otra vez?

-Sé que es un poco tarde para decírtelo, y quizás ya no tenga mucho sentido hacerlo, pero no quiero reprocharme dentro de un tiempo no haberlo hecho. – con la otra mano acarició la mejilla de ella, aprovechando para acercar sus rostros un poco más. – Ya te veo, eres tú. – susurró sobre sus labios.

Y ella no pudo evitar hacer aquello que tantas veces había soñado que sucedería. Y terminó con la distancia que separaba sus labios.

**ooo**

Cuando aquella tarde Harry y Ginny llegaron al colegio todo el mundo pudo notar el cambio visible que se había producido en ambos. Habían aclarado muchas cosas aquel día, perdonado muchas otras y por fin, habían llegado a lo que ambos necesitaban… habían conseguido tenerse el uno al otro. Y eso, evidentemente, estaba reflejado en sus caras: sonreían felices, mirándose continuamente y sin hacer mucho caso de los murmullos que provocaban a su paso.

-¡Por fin, la cena! Me moría de hambre. – exclamó Harry cuando entraron en el comedor. Tiró de la mano de Ginny para que se diera prisa por sentarse.

-Si hubieses comido más en el almuerzo no tendrías tanta hambre. – repuso ella divertida, sentándose a su lado.

-Tenía cosas más interesantes que hacer. – afirmó él acercando la mano de ella a sus labios. – Teníamos que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Tiempo perdido por tu culpa, si mal no recuerdo. – dijo ella con un tono de reproche que no sonó muy real. Vio que Harry ponía otra vez ese gesto de arrepentimiento y vio en sus ojos ese 'lo siento' que la había hecho caer esa mañana, y no pudo más que darle un beso ligero en los labios. – Olvídalo.

-Lo siento. – susurró él por enésima vez ese día.

-Lo sé. – susurró ella también.

-Te quiero.

­-También lo sé. – contestó ella acariciando su mejilla. – Yo también te quiero.

_FIN_

* * *

_N/A: Este 'mini relato' es producto de una canción, fue oírla y... bum, simplemente me vino la idea. No sé qué os parecerá, espero que os guste y que escuchéis la canción, es preciosa (al igual que muchas otras de ese mismo dúo, son fantásticos jeje). _

_Un besito y plis... reviews!_

**_Nasirid_**


End file.
